Ignorance is Bliss
by LycanBeks
Summary: Mia Callen's life is perfect, or so it seems. Perfect job and family. She has no idea what her husband of twelve years really does for a living or about his true past. How will she react when she discovers the truth about him.


Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.

Mia Tatiana Callen- Height: 5'5. Weight: 130lbs. Eyes: Brown: Hair: Long, curly brown. Age: 33. Personality: Quiet and sweet. Occupation: Nurse. Birthday: March 5th. Grew up in Foster care after her parents died in a car crash when she was twelve. Her mother was Armenian and Russian while her father was Italian. Met Callen while in Cabo for Spring Break her Sophmore year of college. Married Callen right out of school.

Emma Mia Callen- Age: 10. Eyes: blue. Hair: Blond and wavy. Personality: like her mother's. Grade:5. Birthday: September 19th.

Anahit "Ana" Lily Callen- Age: 8. Eyes: Brown. Hair: Brown and Curly. Personality: a bookworm. Grade: 3. Birthday: May 30th.

Liana Jacklyn Callen- Age: 7. Eyes: Hazel. Hair: Curly and Blond. Personality: the troublemaker.

Grade: 2. Birthday: November 6th.

Nickolas "Nick" G Callen- Age: 3. Eyes: Blue. Hair: Brown and spiky. Personality: like his father's.

Grade: Nursery. Birthday: February 27th.

Prologue

March 1997

Twenty year old Mia Coppola had just gotten off the plane in Cabo. She had saved up enough money and was finally able to go away on a trip with her girlfriends: Lisa, Amber, and Kaylee. The four of them grew up in an orphanage in Los Angeles together along with their friends Tommy, James, Paul, Cole, and Angelo. Unfortunately none of the boys could come due to work. After high school, the boys pooled their money together and opened up a garage together. Kaylee handles the books for them while Lisa is a waitress and Amber is a nurse at the local high school. Mia is the youngest out of all of them and they were all very protective of her. They were the only family Mia had after her parents died.

Mia and her friends hit the beach and were lying on the sand getting some sun when Amber said, "Check out the blond hottie." All four girls instantly looked at a muscular man that was coming out of the water after a swim.

Mia was the first to look away and continued to bask in the sun. She had just broken up with her high school boyfriend and she had no interest in another man just yet. "Oh my god, Mia, he is totally checking you out." Kaylee said.

Mia looked up and he was looking at her. She looked away and said, "Kay, I just broke up with my boyfriend of five years because he was cheating on me. Do you really think I'm ready to go out with another man?"

"All the more reason to go out with beach hottie over there. What better way to get over one man than by getting under another one."

"Kaylee, you slut!" Mia said jokingly. It was no secret the Kaylee was the provocative one of the group. Mia was the exact opposite but they were somehow best friends.

"Whatever, he is way too good looking." Mia said dismissively.

"So?"

"So, he's either already married or gay."

"Why would you say that?" Amber asked.

"Because men like him always are."

Later that night, Mia was at the hotel club with her friends. She was dancing with them when she had the need for a drink. She went to the bar and waited for a bartender to become available so she could get her drink. She sat on a vacant stool and waited patiently. The man she saw on the beach earlier sat down next to her. He was dressed in a white dress shirt that had the top three buttons unbuttoned and dark jeans. He looked at her and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." she smiled back.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure."

The man ordered her a sex on the beach and a beer for himself. "What's your name?"

"Mia, you?"

"G."

"G? That's original. Is it short for something?"

"Nope. Just G."

"Very unique."

"Thank you. You're the first one to think so."

"Where are you from?"

"L.A."

"Me too. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Maybe but I hardly know you." she said flirtatiously.

"Yeah, well I'd like to get to know you."

"Really, why?"

"I don't know. There was just something about you when I saw you on that beach today." Callen said honestly.

"Do you say that to all of your women?"

"Only to the ones I like." Callen said with a smile. She smiled back. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure."

The two talked a bit more but they avoided anything truly personal. She told Callen about being a nursing student and he was impressed. "So what do you do, G?"

"Me? I'm in private security."

"Wow. Isn't that really dangerous?"

"Sometimes but I like what I do."

"I guess that's what's really important. I don't think there are many people today that enjoy what they do."

"True."

Mia looked at her phone and realized how late it was. "I should probably get back to my room before my friends send out a search party to look for me."

"I'll walk you."

The two walked to Mia's room and Callen said, "I'd like to see you again."

"G, I just got out of a long relationship and-"

"You know it is very easy to say no. So why not take a chance and say yes?"

"You make a compelling argument."

"Is that a yes?"

She opened the door and smiled at him. Right before she closed the door she said, "Yes."

Two years later

"This is it!" Mia thought to herself. She had just graduated from UCLA a month before and now she was getting married to G. She was so excited about becoming Mrs. Callen. She didn't think she could ever love anyone the way she loved G. She knew everything about him and he knew everything about her.

"Hey, you ready?" James asked.

"Yes." She turned around from the mirror and looked at her adopted brother.

"Mia, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you. I'm nervous though."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Pre-wedding jitters I guess."

"Don't worry. G loves you and you love him. And if he hurts you just call your big brother I'll take care of him for you."

Mia couldn't help but laugh and hug him.

Soon it was time and James walked Mia down the aisle in the small church. The two wanted a small ceremony and only close friends and family were there. A maximum of about fifty people. When she reached G she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. When the priest told them to kiss, G looked at her and took her face in his hands and kissed her for a long time. They were in their own world and didn't notice the people around them anymore. When they broke apart, G smiled at Mia and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said.

They walked out of the church and got in their car and drove to the airport. Their flight to Peurto Rico landed right on time and they were in paradise for the next two and half weeks. Once they landed, Callen took Mia to their room and made love to her until the early hours of the morning. The next day, the two were awake and looking into each other's eyes. "Are you ready to start the rest of your life as Mrs. Callen?"

"Absolutely." She said with a smile.

Callen kissed her deeply and rolled on top of her.


End file.
